Not what you think (Jelsa) Jack Frost x Elsa
by Kaizelle
Summary: RE-WRITTEN. "Not what it seems, princess". Elsa has been kidnapped on her birthday by the famous thief Jack Frost. the worried king and queen send off a search party, only if Elsa marries Hans. Jack seems to take a liking for the girl. Will Elsa see the true heart behind the famous thief? Or will she shut him out? Summary sucks, please read. Jelsa. Jack Frost x Elsa
1. Taken away

**I'm so excited for the re-write of this story! The story was deleted at 6:15 PM **

**I PROMISE this fic will have an ending :)**

**And this will be the first and last re-write! **

**Thank you and please review :) **

**How about 9-10? or over? Thanks**

**Ages: **

**Elsa: 17**

**Anna: 15-16**

**Jack: 18-19 **

**Nick: 17 **

Darkness. It was dark. Elsa eye's slowly drifted open, only to find herself in a space. A dark space.

"H-hello"? She called out into the darkness, her voice echoing. "Mother"? No answer. Fear began to cloud over her. "Father"! A dark aura began to form around her, slowly making everything black.

"_Anna_"! She screamed. Elsa jolted up in her bed, panting heavily. Her eyes scanned the room, making sure it wasn't another dream. She sighed and pushed her blanket away, standing up and yawning. She went to her mirror and put her hair in it's bun. She dressed in her usual blue and black dress** (The outfit and hair she wore before her parents boarded the ship in 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?) **

Then it happened.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

Thinking it was Gerda or one of her parents, Elsa slowly opened the door and she felt her heart skip a beat. It was Anna. Before Elsa could fully slam the door, Anna gripped the door knob, giving her a pleading face.

"Please don't slam the door" Anna said. "It's father. He...he wants you". Elsa rose an eyebrow.

"Wants me"? She finally asked. Anna nodded. "Fine". Elsa slipped out of her room, following a nervous and excited Anna who was in front.

"Father! I got Elsa" Anna shouted as she and Elsa walked down the stairs leading to the dining room.

"Elsa" said the King with a strained smile.

"Father".

The King rose and walked over to Elsa, slipping her blue gloves into her palm. Elsa forgot she wasn't wearing them, and put them in her pocket.

"You forgot them" he said in a low tone.

"Right" Elsa said quickly. She did a quick curtsy and turned around, ready to go up the stairs until she felt something grab her. It was the Queen.

"Dear Elsa" she said. "Anna suggested that you have dinner with us tonight. She made a type of cherry pastry as a side". Elsa sighed.

"Mother, you know I can't".

"You can today. Please. Just for today". Elsa nodded, following her mother to the dining room.

"Elsa"?! Anna nearly choked on her food. She ran up to Elsa, who was seated. "It's so nice to have you for dinner! I mean, today, I made a cherry pastry with chocolate glaze. Try it"! She shoved with what looked like a cherry turnover glazed with chocolate at Elsa's face. Elsa's trembling hand took it, then took a bite out of it. It made her feel warm inside.

"It taste's good" Elsa replied, with a tight smile.

"And do try the soup the maid's made. It's clam soup garnished with a, these green stuff that looks like parsley. Elsa tried not to burst into laughter.

"Anna" she said, in a strained voice. "It _is _parsley".

"Oh". Then the two burst into laughter. The Queen smiled, and the King just raised an eyebrow.

A few moments later, the King said,

"Okay, that's enough. Elsa needs to go back to her room".

"Leave"? Whispered the Queen. "She got here a few moments ago".

"I will talk to you later, Idun".

Elsa quickly nodded, grabbing her half full soup bowl. Before she could turn around, Anna hugged her. Tight. Elsa's eyes widened. The King was waving his arms, as if to say _Pull away and leave! Please! _

Elsa wrapped her shaking arms around her sister's tiny frame, and for once she **didn't care. **She was even more surprised when her powers didn't freeze her. Anna pulled away, a tear on her voice. Elsa hesitated to ask.

"Why...why are you crying"? She asked.

"Because" Anna said, tearfully. "This is the only time I've seen you in years, and it's about to be over, and for who knows when I'll be able to see you again"? That touched Elsa's heart. Elsa just slowly backed away, the went up the stairs, hanging her head.

"_Why would you do that_"?!

"_Anna could have been hurt_"!

"_You NEVER care how Elsa feels_"!

The sounds of the King and Queen's arguing echoed through the halls.

"The trolls said to hide her powers so she can be safe" said the King.

"But why? She can make beautiful things, too" the Queen insisted.

"Idun, please. The trolls know, just listen to them...please...".

"The _trolls know nothing_"! The Queen snapped. "They don't know...they don't know HOW she's feeling. Do you know how hard this is for her? Not being able to be with everyone else? Even her _sister_"?! The Queen was trembling, close to tears. The king put a hand on her shoulder, then pulled her in a hug. And she hugged him back.

–

Elsa nearly forgot it was her birthday. She slumped against the cold wall, re-reading the note Anna had sent her.

It said:

**Happy birthday, Elsa! **

**I hope you've had a wonderful birthday turning 17 today :D**

**I just wanted to say I will love you no matter what 3**

**-Come back and build a snowman soon! :') **

That made her cry. The frost that had crept up the walls were slowly melting off. She got up and put the card on her dresser, then laid in her bed until slowly drifting off to sleep.

It was nearly dusk. The moon lit up brightly. There were voices inside of the castle.

"Keep it down, will you"? Whispered one.

"I'm trying to! This bag is heavy" said another in an annoyed tone. The door to Elsa's room slowly creaked open. A boy with black, bristly shaggy hair that was pointed up a little stepped in. he wa wearing a blue tee shirt with a black vest over it and black pants. Another with white hair and white long sleeves with white pants and blue decals also stepped in behind him.

"Brr! I-It's c-c-cold in here, Jack"!

"Doesn't it feel awesome, Nick"? Jack's eyes scanned the room, his eyes landing on the sleeping Elsa.

"Now, go around the castle and search for _it. _Don't wake anyone up, and NO PLAYING WITH THOSE COLLECTIBLE TOYS"! Nick looked at the floor with guilt. Then he scratched the back of his head.

"B-but they're so addicting"! He burst. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Five minutes. And please, don't take so goddamn long"! Nick saluted.

"Aye, aye, boss"! And with that, he left. Jack, in the meantime, was looking for something inside the sleeping princess's room.

"Hmm..." he walked over to Elsa, who's face looked even beautiful asleep. He then noticed something on the shelve above her room. It was a golden locket. _Real _gold embellished with _real _diamonds. He picked it up and was just about to open it, until-

"Boss! BOSS! The maid—I—she—she WOKE UP AND CALLED SOME GUARDS"! Came Nick's panicked voice as he burst into the room. Elsa jolted up awake, only to bump into Jack. Jack closed his eyes as if to say _Really? _

Elsa's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here"? She asked. She then saw that Jack was tossing her necklace in the bag. "Damn you! Leave my necklace and leave my castle"!

"Sorry" Jack said quickly before wrapping cloth around her mouth, while Nick tied her hands. It was quite a struggle. Elsa thrashed as Jack dragged her off the bed. Nick tried to stop her thrashing by holding her feet together, but she managed to kick him in the stomach. Hard.

"Guh"! Nick backed away, cheek's puffing up as he had the wind knocked out of him as he held his stomach. "Ow. Ow. Owie"!

"Hurry up"! Jack shouted as he slung Elsa over his shoulder, who was pounding her tied up wrists on his back.

"Elsa? ELSA"! Rang Anna's voice.

"No time! LEAVE THE BIRTHDAY CARD ALONE, NICK"! Nick grabbed the sack as Jack opened the window and jumped out. Anna burst in with some guards to see the thieves taking her beloved sister away.

On her birthday.

**I hope you liked it :D**


	2. Captors

**Hey guys ! :)**

**Thanks for reviews and stuff. Keep them coming! **

**Behold, chapter 2! **

**Reviews = Chapters! :)**

Elsa's eyes fluttered open as she awoken. It was dark, and she found herself inside of a..._cage? _No wait, a cell. She got up, her knees buckling as she stared out of the tiny window. She wasn't in Arendelle.

_'Where am I'? _she thought to herself. Then she remembered everything. The dinner, Anna, and the thieves. She grasped the cell bars and tried to pull at them, but she then saw that it had a padlock. _'Crud. Seriously'? _

Then she slumped, sucking in her breath. Then she saw light that blinded her for a few seconds, revealing one of the thieves. He had a sack in his hand.

"Hi"! He greeted cheerfully. "I'm Nick. What's you're name"? Elsa stared at him, trying to decided whether he was for real or not.

"Uh..." Elsa replied. "Why do you need to know"? Nick shrugged and sat next to Elsa's cell.

"I don't know why. I just thought that if you said you're name, the other person would say they're name back" he mumbled. He reached into the sack he was carrying and pulled out an apple, and bit into it. "Oh. How rude of me. Want one"? He held the apple out to Elsa. Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"You're the stupid one"? She asked, not caring whether she hurt him or not. These guys were thieves. Disgusting and terrible people who steal and kill, right?

"I wish everyone would stop calling me that" Nick said, with hurt in his voice. "All I do is try to be nice".

"Why did you kidnap me"? Elsa suddenly demanded. "Tell me. _Now_". Nick arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't capture you. Captain did".

"And you're captain is"?

"Jack Frost".

_Jack...Frost? _

_The thief? As in, **The **Jack Frost? The famous thief who can easily steal things without getting captured? The heart-throb every girl falls for? _

"No..." Elsa's head was spinning. If her captor was Jack Frost, she'd spend her whole life here? And no one to save her?

"Are you okay"? Nick asked.

"I'm fine" Elsa said. She gave him a sharp look. "Could you leave? I need some time alone". Nick shrugged and got up.

"Bye, Lady".

"Lady"? Elsa mumbled. "So that's my name"?

–-

The next day, Elsa awoke to find something—no, some_one _leaning against the wall. From the shadows, she could see the piercing blue eyes glowing. She lifted her head to see the person approaching her. Elsa stood up and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, aren't you brave" the voice chuckled. It was him.

"Frost. Who'd be afraid of you"? Elsa replied. Jack laughed, running his hands through his white hair. Pure white, Elsa noticed. "Why am I here"?

"Well, princess, you're here for many reasons" Jack replied. He gripped her chin through the bars. "But it isn't what it seems, princess".

Arendelle was in panic when they heard the loss of the princess. The King and Queen was in even more panic when they heard. Anna was in tears as she told her parents what happened.

"...And then they took her out"! Anna said, telling the story for the fiftieth time to a person.

"My King, we must send the search teams right away" said Kai, a loyal servant.

"Right" said the King, hiding his fear. He wanted to scream and burst into tears. But as his duty as King, he must not in front of such a crowd. "And expand them! Search around Arendelle, first"!

"Right, you're Majesty" replied a guard, who bowed and ran off.

_Please come back, Elsa...please... _Anna pleaded inside of her mind.

**Yeah, I know it's short :I **

**Sneak peek for the next one: **

"_I will search for you're daughters, King Adgar" said the prince. "My men are experienced in searching and we have two times more of a search crew than yours" _

"_Yes"? Said Adgar, eager to get his daughter back. _

"_But in one condition". _

"_What is it"? Asked the desperate Queen. _

"_I will take the hand of you're eldest daughter, Elsa"._


	3. Scheduled Marriage

**Hi guys! :D**

**I'm back as promised.**

**Review pleeeaasee :) **

**They make me happy :D**

"...If she wasn't so isolated like that, we'd be able to save her"! Shouted the Queen. Her voice bounced through the hallways, startling the maids.

"It's to protect her, and please keep your voice down" said the King in a low voice.

"I will not keep my voice down. It was not necessary to keep her away. It isn't fair to her"! The Queen said tearfully. They were at the throne room, arguing. Usually, they'd playfully bicker, but this was the real thing.

"Are you saying this is my fault"? Asked the King. The Queen gripped the vase.

"...Yes, yes, I am".

"Idun...".

"-Don't even speak to me".

"Idun...".

"Elsa is also important! Both of my children are important to me equally! But why do this to Elsa? I don't understand the trolls, I-". Idun was interrupted as the King's lips crashed on to hers for a couple seconds. When he pulled away, he saw that she had tears on her face. Then he pulled her into a hug, as she cried into his chest.

"Idun, you're hurt. You're angry. You're sad. I understand all of that" the King said in a hushed tone, rubbing her back as she cried. "But the important part is to be calm and have hope. Do not let you're anger and fears take over". After a couple moments, The Queen had stopped. She pulled away from the hug.

"You're right" she said. "I was mad and hurt. I'm sorry". She wipes her tears with her finger tips. Then there is a knock on the door. "You may enter"! In walks in a young man, a prince supposes the King and Queen, with ginger red hair and sideburns. He is neatly dressed in a white uniform tux with gold on the shoulders. Behind him are two guards, following him.

"You Majesties" he bows. "I am Prince Hans".

"Charmed" replies the Queen. "May I ask what you have came for"? Hans eye's soften.

"I have heard of the incident, and I decide to contribute".

"Go on..." urged the Queen, squeezing the King's hand tighter.

"My palace has over ten-thousand men willing to help look for the princess. These men have been trained for years in a high-quality school. They can and will find the princess in no time".

"That's delightful"! Said the Queen a little too loudly.

"In one condition" said Hans, making the Queen and King freeze.

"What's the condition"? Said the skeptical King. There was no way this could happen without a condition. "Would you like all the finest golds and riches in the world? A new palace"? Hans just smiled.

"I would like to take the hand of you're eldest daughter, Elsa".

"I'm going to find her" Anna whispered to herself. It was night, and everyone else in the kingdom was asleep expect Anna. "And I'm leaving now".

**So I hope you review**

**Reviews=Chapters! **

**:D**


	4. Break free

**Wow. How many reviews did I get? What, 10? Nice c: **

**Reviews=Chapters! (That's why I updated) **

"_Yes. Yes. You will marry Princess Elsa". Hans smiled to himself before bowing deeply, and walking away. He gave the King what looked like a smirk before closing the throne room's door._

* * *

The King massaged his temples, remembering what happened.

"Idun..." he called out, seeing if she was asleep.

"Yes"? She replied, tired.

"Was...was this the right choice"?

"What"?

"Giving Elsa to Hans".

"Yes".

"...But her powers...".

"She can control them. She can't stay unmarried or anything".

"She's going to be upset. We haven't asked her. Besides, an arranged married? Why that"? After hearing no reply, he decided she was sleeping. The King got up and looked out of the window, watching the stars, staring at a certain one, drowning in a flash back.

"_Daddy, daddy"! Giggled an 8-year old Elsa. She threw herself in her dad's lap."Anna and I had so much fun today. I made a slide out of ice"! The King smiled, proud of how his daughter is using her powers._

"_Now, now, Elsa" he said in a hushed tone. "Do you know why I bought you here"? They were in the balcony of the kingdom. _

"_To see the stars"? Elsa replied. The King smiled and nodded. _

"_Look at that star" he pointed to a familiar looking one. At first, Elsa wrinkled her nose and squinted. Then, she gasped. _

"_The stars are forming my snowflake"! She shouted happily. The King nodded. _

"_Yes" he said. "Look at how they align". _

"_I can't wait to show Anna this"! _

* * *

"...Father" Elsa whispered, looking at the stars that formed her signature snowflake. "I love you". She sucked her stomach in the fabric of her strapless knee-length blue nightgown. It had been two days since she was kidnapped. Light burst into the room, startling Elsa. She turned to see Jack gripping the handle of the door.

"Ever heard of knocking"? She hissed.

"Ever heard of greeting"? He replied. Elsa walked up to the bars and gripped them tightly, shaking them, hoping it was unlocked.

"Ugh"! She groaned. She then saw snowflakes lightly conjuring on the bars. She gasped and covered them with her fist. Jack laughed, amused.

"I think it's funny you're trying to break out. Ever heard of a padlock"? He said sarcastically. Thankful for her keen eyes, Elsa spotted the key slightly loose on his belt.

_'It's now or never' _Elsa thought as Jack came closer. He was so close Elsa could reach out the bars and punch him in the stomach.

"What's that on the door"? Elsa said quickly; half lying half telling the truth. She _did _want to know what that crooked stick by the door was, but not right this second. Jack turned his head, Elsa snatching the keys from his pocket.

"Oh, that"? he said, looking at the stick. "...It's not important". Elsa stared at him. "...Why the hell are you looking at me like that"? As quick as a Zebstrika, she positioned her feet high and kicked Jack through the bars with force, sending him flying backwards, giving Elsa enough time to unlock the cell. She grabbed the cape that was on the floor and wrapped it around herself, jumping over Jack who was stirring and ran.

"SHE'S ESCAPING"! shouted a voice. Elsa ran down the hall like hell, panting rapidly. She came across a flight of stairs, tripping on her leg and stumbling down. Elsa felt her head ram into the rail. She then got up, feeling woozy and holding her throbbing head.

"Had a nice trip"? Elsa recognized Jack's voice, but could only see black splotches. Then she broke into a run, only to feel the wind getting knocked out of her. She tried to move but she couldn't. When her blurry vision regained, she saw Jack's stick around her stomach.

"...Let...go..." Elsa said, gasping. Her head began to throb. "...Please..." she felt tears forming in her eyes. Then everything went black.

* * *

"...What do you MEAN she's gone"?! shouted a voice in the castle. The maids trembled with fear. They saw the queen put a hand over her mouth. The King angrily paced back and forth.

"...I'm sorry for the loss of Princess Anna, my King".

**So Anna's gone? What happens to Elsa? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys :) **

**Felt like updating, even though there was little reviews, lol. **

**Enjoy! 3**

**And please review. I have 33 followers, I think. It would be nice if even 10 of you at least reviewed each chapter :P **

**Okay, done talking. More writing. **

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, only to be found in a much smaller cell. "What in the world..."?

"From now on, this is where we put our smart prisoners" A voice hissed. Elsa turned to see Jack. "A much smaller cell, with thicker bars less than two inches apart". Elsa got up and ran to the bars, seeing if she could fit even a finger through it. It was way to tight for her to fit it in. "Smart, am I"? Elsa glared, then narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this"?! She shouts, as Jack turns around, walking away. "Why can't you just let me be? Why are thieves so heartless"? Jack stiffens, not turning around.

"I'm not heartless" he says in a strained voice. "You don't even know why I am doing this". Elsa's grip tightens.

"Yes, I _do. _It's because you have no life. It's because you hate the happiness of others"! Elsa shouts, then whispers. "You and I both know you don't want this kind of life. Just stop it, start over and live a happy life". Jack barely turns around. _Was she...pleading? _

"Stop it! Just stop it"! Jack shouts angrily. Elsa could see through his anger. He was just upset.

"You're too proud to admit it"! Jack walks to Elsa's cell, face scrunched up.

"You know something? I've been trying to be kind and all, but you're just being pricky! You're so cold"!

"Me? You're the one who's been kidnapping me"!

"Excuse me, _Snow Queen_" Jack says harshly. The words hit Elsa like stone. Elsa watches Jack storm out and slam the door.

_What am I doing?! What am I doing?! My powers...I nearly forgot! I need to be careful! _With that, Elsa curls into a ball and cries.

* * *

The Queen is even more distant from the kingdom. First Elsa, now Anna?

"Anna will be alright, I promise" The King kept telling her. "We have men...".

"...What can men do? My princess is gone" the Queen rocks back and forth on the floor, curled up into a ball, shaking uncontrollably. The doors open, revealing Hans. The King raises and eye brow.

"Who said you may enter"? The King asks. The Queen jumps up.

"Hush, Adgar! This is Elsa's husband".

"You're Majesties" Hans says, bowing quickly.

"Yes"? The Queen replies.

"Since I am going to be a loyal subject to Arendelle, as the future King I require changes". The King's jaw dropped.

"Changes"? He asks. Hans nods.

"I'd like to change the servants into more serious ones. These ones are to...warm". Hans continues. "I'd also like to take down that" Hans points to the painting of the Queen's father. "-And replace it with a portrait of me".

"Grandpa"! The King gasps. He then emerges. "You don't understand, Prince Hans. This picture is a very old painting of a beloved family member".

"As future King, we wouldn't want that. Besides, no one will recognize him when you die". The way Hans said _die, _he said it as if he didn't care.

"...Could I think about it"? The Queen asks.

"Yes".

"Who are you to give the Queen of Arendelle permission"?! Booms the butler,Gus,enraged. "She should give you the permission to walk inside of this room! Show some respect"! Hans glares at Gus.

"See? A disrespectful servant" Hans says calmly. "Men, take him away". Hans's men grab Gus by his elbows.

"Gus"! The King shouts. "Put him down, now"! The Queen gasps. Gus, along with Kai and Gerda, was a loyal subject of the kingdom. They have served there for long.

"Oh, I'm just going to take him away so we can talk peacefully. Shall we continue"?

**Oh Hans, what a #$%% ! **

**Review please :) Don't worry, Jack and Elsa will kiss the past and make up. Or will they...? **


	6. Information

**Huh. Not bad for the reviews XD**

**Enjoy! **

**Next chapter: 15. 15 reviews would make me extra happy :D even over will make me extra EXTRA happy to be motivated to update. Reviews show me that people like this story and that I'm not updating for no reason. So come on and hit that button :D**

**Sorry if Elsa is a little OOC. She's just angry. **

**Reviews=Chapters; **

_Conceal, don't feel. _

Hiding her powers was difficult. She nearly gave herself away because of the fight with Jack! Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat and sad down on the floor.

_I hate him, I hate him! _She thought angrily, swallowing. _He's the reason I'm here! He's the reason why I am separated from my family! _She heard a sharp knock on the door, but didn't reply.

"Lady"? Elsa recognized the voice. It was Nick.

"What"? Elsa replied.

"Could I come in? Please".

"Leave me alone, heartless thief"! Despite her protesting, Nick came in. He gave Elsa a sympathetic look. "Stop looking at me this way. You're the reason why I'm here".

"It's about Jack". Elsa's eyes widened for a second.

"What"?

"Well, I think you two should make up". Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Why would I want to make up with him"? Nick sighed and sat down.

"I may not be the brightest thief" he began. "But I know how you feel...Jack's really nice in the inside".

"What has he ever done"? Elsa spat. "Was the nicest thing he's done was leave one diamond in the jewelry shop while stealing"?

"He's saved his sister from death...and me". Elsa froze.

"He saved his sister? How"?

"He saved her from slipping into ice...he nearly died". Elsa's eyes softened.

"I understand. But why does he spend his time...being like this when he has a family to take care of"?

"He doesn't have one anymore".

Anna gripped onto her bag, holding the map in her hands.

"You can do this..." she told herself. "All I have to do is find Elsa and come back". She was in the middle of nowhere, until she saw a spark of light, miles away. She gasped, and ran up a hill to see better. "Oh my god. A building"!

Elsa was silent.

"I didn't know" she said quietly.

"Yeah. But he also did something I'll never forget". Nick stared at the ceiling, his mind slipping into a flashback.

_5 years ago... _

_The apartment building was burning._

_All Nick saw was the fire. The bright fire. His Mother ran up to him and grabbed his hand, running down the flight of stairs. _

"_Where's Papa"? Nick shouted over the burning flames, trying not to inhale the smoke. His Mother coughed._

"_P-Papa's...He's..." his Mother began, as she fell down, coughing. "Nick, run. Run to the door"! Nick stood up. _

"_I'm not leaving. C'mon, Mom, we can make it..." he started tugging on her hand. His Mother cupped his face._

"_Nick...**you **can make, not me...I... I promise I'll come out and pick you up"! She pushed him with all her might towards the door as it flung open. He felt the cool air as he feel, scraping his knees and elbow. He got up and pulled on the handle door, but it wouldn't budge. Nick remembered her last words. So then he sat near the scorched apartment, hoping his mother would come out and pick him up again. He would hum her favorite songs. He sat there for days, eating the pears he had always kept in his pockets. Until a person with white hair came up, a little older than him._

"_What are you doing, kid"? Nick got up. _

"_Waiting for my mom" he replied. "She promised to come out and pick me up...". The boy scoffed. _

"_Kid" he said, softly. "My name's Jack. No one in this building survived. Come with me". Nick gasped. _

"_Liar! She's alive! She promised—". Jack's eyes bored into his. _

"_I know who started this fire" he began. "Come with me, I can help you. We'll get this guy". _

"Let's say Jack took care of me" Nick said, shrugging his shoulders. "Like his own brother or something".

"Ahh, I see" Elsa replied. "So...you like being a thief"?

"I don't know" he said cheerfully. "There's good things and bad things happen here. Anyways, main point. Ever since you came Jack changed".

"Changed...how"? Elsa said, trying not to gasp.

"I don't know. I guess he's more lively".

"I have nothing to do with this".

"But you do"! The door flung open.

"What are you doing, Nick"? Jack asked, annoyed.

"We were just talking about you and my life" Nick said, grinning, giving himself away without noticing it. Jack facepalmed.

"Anyways, I need you to leave. I need to talk to Elsa". Elsa stood up.

"What is it"? She asked as he walked to her cell.

"There's going to be something...coming up. Brace yourself for it. And it's not a good thing, too".

**Woah. :o**

**So what's coming up? **

**Wait 'til next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeey guys! :D **

**You guys should read the Jelsa webcomic 'Thaw' by pumpkinspice-latte art on tumblr. He/she started this comic, but it's amazing so far! **

**Please check out my other stories, too :DD **

Elsa squinted at Jack, confused.

"Let's go, Nick" Jack waved for his comrade to follow. Nick hesitated, but followed. Elsa watched as they left the room and slid on the floor.

"Ugh" she mumbled under her breath. She looked at her shaky hands, and just wanted to blast something to conceal her frustration. And so she did. Letting out a cry, Elsa shot an ice shard at the wall. She watched as she shard smashed against the brick wall, scattering all over the place. Elsa gasped.

_I shouldn't be doing this. Yet, it's helping me unleash my anger. _She rose her hand again, grinning as she aimed at the wall.

–

Anna kept running up the hill, until she was able to get a good view of the building she was aimed for.

_Someone might be home there. If I sprint, i'll get there faster. _Anna began to run fast, racing with the wind, until-

THUD! Black blotches and yellow bright lights blocked Anna's vision, as she felt the world slowly dissolving and the world going down with her. The last thing she heard was, _oh my god. _

–

"_Are you carrying it out well_"? A voice spoke.

"Yes". Jack came into the view, his piercing blue eyes lighting the darkness.

"_You know what to do with her, right_"?

"Uh-huh" Jack said quietly. "I have it all under control, I've got this".

"_I don't like you're new personality. You've changed a bit. That girl changed you, didn't she_"? Jack laughed at that.

"Riiiiiiight".

"_You're falling in love_". Jack nearly choked.

"Where the hell are you getting _that_"?

"_Do not underestimate me, boy, I can see it_".

"Tch." Jack hissed. "As if".

"_Now, I'll leave you be_".

"Hey, Jaaaaaaack"! Shouted Nick.

"WHAT"?! Jack shouted back.

"There's a blonde guy with a reindeer asking if he can come in"! Nick shouted. "He's got some kind of unconscious girl with her! Can I let them in"? Jack smacked his own face.

"No! Tell them to go to a damn hospital".

"Oops, sorry. Too late! I let them in five minutes ago".

"...IF YOU LET THEM IN, WHY DID YOU ASK"?!

"I just wanted to check with you! Just in case you said yes, it'd already be fine doing it, right"? Jack sighed and went down the stairs, only to see Nick, a blonde guy, a reindeer, and a girl who was placed on the table.

"Okay. Who the hell are these people, Nick"? The blonde guy cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, my name's Kristoff. I'm an iceman, and-".

"-An iceman"? Jack asked. Kristoff nodded. "You like winter"?

"Yup. And ice" Kristoff said with a grin. "A-Anyways my reindeer—or this young lady crashed into my reindeer, and she seems hurt. Could you help"? Jack grit his teeth.

"This isn't a hospital...go somewhere else".

"Jack, stop it"! Nick whispered. "We need to help. Besides, he could be a good addition to the team". Jack rose an eye brow. It'd be good to have an extra member.

"Okay, go set the girl in the left room. We'll give her ice and tea" Jack ordered. Kristoff grabbed the girl and took her down the hall. "Nick, I swear if you let anyone in, I'll kick you out". Nick grinned at Jack.

"No you won't".

"Don't try me".

"I know you won't Jack! You're Jack Frost, the amazingly nice captain"! With that, Jack grinned, and laughed. Nick looked at Jack, confused, but laughed, too.

"I'm sure 'nice' isn't the correct term, Nick. Make sure the people get sleep, and food".

"Alright"! Nick saluted Jack, and went off. Jack walked down the halls, and decided to check up on Elsa. Only the door was shut. Then he kicked it open and gasped. There, was Elsa, lying in the middle of what looked like an indoor snowstorm, but with ice pieces flowing through it. Snow hurled around.

"WHAT IN HELL-"?! Jack screamed as he dodged a piece of ice shooting his way.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Reviews=Chapters! :)**


	8. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but it's worth reading :P **

**This story will be on hiatus, due to I am busy and I don't exactly like where this is going so far. I'll still read other stories if I have time, but I'll just not write for this. **

**So while I'm on hiatus, make me happy and review lol XD (JK) **

**So TY for following the story 3 **

**~Until next time, **

**~Kaizelle **


End file.
